User blog:UltraMegaDude/Lets talk about the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Trailer!
So guys! We got our first trailer for the very exciting Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom! Lets dicuss it! So the story told us that Claire founded a Dinosaur Rights Group, and she tells Owen about it. Owen isn't interested, but Claire mentions Blue, and Owen joins. So they fly to Isla Nublar, and they encounter the Jurassic World Monorail and theme park title. Then we see these trucks with cages, and we see a skeleton of an Ankylosau--- HEY! That's not Ankylosaurus! Thats a new ankylosaur! I can see because it doesn't have the tail club. I can't see it clearly, but correct me if I am wrong. Then this gate opens, and we see Claire, plus a few other people to mention. So we see a person with a gun entering carefully into what appears to be a giant structure with a sewer hole. Then Owen looks at the volcano and sees it partially and minorily erupt with some pterosaurs flying off into the distance. Are those pterosaurs Pteranodon and Dimorphodon? Then when Claire mentions Blue, Owen has a flashback with Baby Blue, playing with each other. Then a suspenseful tone kicks in with the title saying "FROM EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: STEVEN SPIELBERG". I dunno if that suspenseful kick-in was unnecessary. Then we see a truck come into the distance, and the camera is located in a window, with some dinosaur toys and a Compsognathus looking out into the distance. An Easter Egg can be found here, as the Level 30 Dilophosaurus from JW:TG is seen! Yay! Now we see our heroes see a gigantic Brachiosaurus walk past the Innovation Center! They need to get this Brachiosaurus off of this island before it erupts. Also, this is the first film where we get to see not one, but two sauropods! (Apatosaurus is back too) Then the scene switches with Ian Malcolm talking about the dinosaurs in court. HE'S TESTIFYING YOU GUYS!!! Then we see our characters open a truck with Rexy in it! There were other trucks with dinos in them too, so what could be in those trucks? Then we see a Stegosaurus in a cage, with some men overseeing the volcanic eruption on Isla Nublar. Then Baryonyx comes out of the sewer tunnel to attack our main characters. Is this place the Geothermal Power Plant? How will they get this Baryonyx out? Then we see some Pteranodons flying away from the volcano. Then we see Owen with Justice Smith's character running away from explosions! Then we see Blue jump out of nowhere, and Owen tries to calm her down, but instead, Blue roars at something, right when Owen almost touched her head! What did she roar at? Then we see the volcano erupt, with Owen running from the fog. Then we see a herd of dinosaurs! Then Carnotaurus APPEARS, ramming into the Gyrosphere. It roars at our heroes, then charges at them. But then Rexy comes out of nowhere and bites Carno's neck. She roars. I hope Carno survived that, cuz it had these osteoderms on its neck, so hopefully it gave Carno a chance. We did see Carno move, so he's still alive... Also, the fog is coming, so how is Rexy going to run away from that? Then we see the herd running even more with the Gyrosphere. The we see Suchomimus (I believe that theropod to be Suchomimus, cuz look at it) running alongside the herd. Also, the Sucho roars at the Gyrosphere, until a rock hits it, then it rolls over, and might be hurt. Did it survive that? They are genetically modified, after all, so it could survive that. Same thing with Carno. So we see a cliff, and all of the dinos are on the cliff. All of the Pteranodons fly off of the island, and they were like "SCREW YOU!!!" and left. I am told that another Carnotaurus and Brachiosaurus are somewhere in the herd. Then Owen runs, with the fog closing in on him. Then all that fog pushes the Gyrosphere, with Claire and and Smith's character in it. Then the Gyrosphere plunges into the water, and we see a Styracosaurus. COOL! (No really, pause at the right time, which is before the Gyro plunges into the water, and you can see Styracosaurus.) Then you see Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Gallimimus in that water. So this is where the Mosasaurus comes in, right? Oh yeah, and the Compies may not survive that fall; that would require pushing the dinosaurs into the sea. Let me make a theory; what if the island didn't erupt entirely, but only unleashed a side of that fog onto the stampede that we saw? The scene where we see the captured Stegosaurus is when the island erupted entirely, but the stampede? Nah. That might give us a chance to see more dinosaurs elsewhere! Category:Blog posts